


Sleep Without End

by Trialia



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge: Unbound, Episode: s04e23 Bloodlines, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sara hadn't been pulled over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Without End

**Author's Note:**

> AU for Bloodlines. Unbound improv challenge fic.

"Just close your eyes," he said.

"How will that help?" Grissom asked wearily, running his fingers through his hair. "If I can't see her... Jim, I never told her what she makes me feel.. I wish I could tell her. I never dreamed she'd do this." He never took his gaze from Sara's unconscious form, her eyes closed, dark lashes thick against cheeks that bore a pallor far too close to death for comfort beneath the bandages swathed tightly around her head. Her curls fell around her face from beneath the wrapping, tangled from tossing her hair in pain before unconsciousness.

Brass sighed. "Gil, you look like hell. If Sara wakes up and sees you in this state it'll just upset her." He shrugged his coat onto the back of the single plastic chair.

"_If_ she wakes up?"

The former CSI boss groaned internally at his own choice of words, but instead he corrected, "_When_. You need a shower and something to eat, and then find somewhere to sleep. I'll stay with her until you come back."

"Promise me?" was all the other man asked, his voice almost plaintive in its desperation. "Promise me you'll come and get me if she wakes up and I'm not here?" He knew if he didn't leave, Brass would call Catherine and he'd probably be physically removed by the rest of his shift. He had no choice.

"I promise."

Grissom's voice, as he left the hospital room, was as lifeless as the pale, beautiful form that lay on the bed between them. His words were without intonation.

"Okay, I guess that's settled then."


End file.
